


Cannonball (Jercy)

by trashic



Series: Heroes of Olympus highschool au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Jercy Week 2019, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashic/pseuds/trashic
Summary: I suck at this, okay, summary... Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Highschool au, much said... Want a proper summary? Read the first chapter..(Jason POV)





	1. 1- I didn't know him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here! This is my firsts story so cut me some slack if I made you sick with my word barf. Okie, Happy reading!!

~•♦_It was all cruel and heartless and dam emotional. The visual conception of beauty was not to be abused because inside, it was so ugly, it made the author of this story jealous♦•~_

  
On that positively positive note, they call me Jason, nice to meet you. You are probably here for a tale of how I stupidly didn't realize.... Stuff... As "stuff" went on.

It all started when Frank quit the team. And I'll admit he was a good asset to us and now hes going. Frank Zhang, the Canadian, Chinese American was our best at a lot of things but most of those, finding someone to replace him was easy. All we needed now was a new long jumper and a swimmer.

Finding a jumper was now my job cause I was like the best, well actually second best, to admit it. Frank was best and now we had to replace him. When he jumped, it was like he was a bird, a mighty eagle. I was merely a cockatoo compared to him, a shrivelled up one dipped in toxic waste in that case.

But i couldnt really hold it against him. Franks girlfriend, Hazel Levesque just moved into town and was going to a rival school where he has decided to transfer to.

We were running laps around the 400m park. We had to do about 10 Laps each. Trust your psychotic coach to break your bones before sixth period.

"Sorry man" Frank Zhang took up my pace and was practically jogging beside me. " I mean, such short notice... Sorry. I know this would be hard for you but you would figure something out. You always do."

I look up at him as my rocketship of thoughts set down on earth again.

"Nah, its fine man. You go do what you think is right for you. We can't hold you back." I grumbled trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

" Thanks Jason" he gave a toothy grin as he trotted off. He just had to show that he was faster than me too, didnt he?

I went back to my thoughts.

This was going to be hard... One major problem was that I myself had no idea what so ever on the basics of doing a simple pool trick, let alone, swim a full lap. But when was stiff ever easy for me, Jason Grace. I wipe my brow with the hem of my shirt as I finished my forth round.

I was a highschool student and as the cliché goes, highschool sucked. Of course it wasn't as bad for me because I was deemed fit to join the popular crowd, being a "jock" and all. I seriously hated labels with all honesty but that just made it harder with all the misconceptions and stuff. A lot of stuff didnt help at all.

Picture blonde blue eyed jerk, bulling students and happens to be a jock dating the captain of the cheerleaders. I fit that perfectly except that I was not dating anyone (yeah, #aloneforeva) and I was not the jerk everyone assumed I was.

I was the assistant captain of the athletics team of our noble *_cough_ _cough_* Not really *_cough_* school. I had my circle of friends, only the coolest hung out with me much to my dislike. But I didn't mind as much 'cause whenever I wasn't with them, I could be found with my not-so-popular crowd of friends, Leo and Piper, the two people who cared about me long before I got popular.

But my popular friends were kind of good all together. At least sometimes. I learned to survive this hell hole of a learning institution.

After six more laps, we all settle down on the bleachers for our final announcements from the coach before we limp to our respective sixth periods.

**Note: THIS IS NOT JASPER. JUST FOR MY PLOT**

I had my next period with Piper McLean, as you recall, one of my true friends. I may or may not have a crush on her. I mean, she is one of the most beautiful girls in the school, even though she tries not to show it, she is on the cheer leading squad mainly because I got the guts to encourage her to sign up. She wasn't captain though so is was glad that this cliché wouldn't go all that way.

But there was something I felt whenever I looked at or thought about Piper. I could never understand it...

"Mr Grace!" Trust our psychotic coach to bring out of a good daydream. I was so glad Leo didnt try out for the team or else he would have teased me mercilessly.

I rub the back of my neck arkwardly, uncomfortable with everyone staring at me now, " Sorry..." I murmured

"You can't keep zoning out during class when we are in the middle of such a crisis!"

Yeah, now showertime limits have become a crises, yay me!

Everyone shoots their attention back to the goat-like man. In all honesty, he _was_ a bit on the short side. I stood at least a full head or maybe two or a half. Leo Valdez was way shorter them that. I chuckle silently. I seriously couldnt wait to meet my friends after school.

"Ok cupcakes, now where was i? Ah yes!"

After a long speech on how we must manage our bathroom time after training sessions, Coach Hedge dismissed us. I packed up my stuff, decided against a shower because who wanted to hump into a congested room of about 10 sweaty adolescent males who just run 4000 meters each. I'll just settle for a bunch of wipes from my locker and take a double shower when I get home.

"Why do you smell like sweaty dudes?" Piper chuckles as I take my seat by her 10 mins later.

I had the terror subject, Math for sixth and last period.

" Stop teasing" I groan trying not to smile at her.

" Yo, Jase! Come sit by us!" Luke, the captain captain calls out from behind me, notifying that he just entered the class.

I roll my eyes then put on a cocky grin, turning to Luke, "I want to sit here, Cap"

He pondered for a second, " Oh ok, Vibing the chick I see." He winked at Piper who fake swooned.

Luke flashed a smirk at her and took his seat at the very back if the class. Piper gagged. Then the teacher entered and began the lesson.

One torture session later, we were walking through the halls towards our lockers.

Piper was trying to mimic Luke and her attempts got me laughing in fits.

"You," she pointed at my chest, " Vibe me? Pfft right!"

She let's out a hearty laugh. I chuckle along, trying to mask the hurt.

She noticed. She always notices these things. She has love powers and it's so unfair!

"Oh". Was all she said.

*long pause*

" I have to tell you something Jason..." I look up, trying to meet her eyes but her usually colourful orbs were avoiding mine. "I-" She grabs a fist full of her hair, pulling me into a supply closet with her other hand, something I did not expect.

" Mfff!" She slaps her hand over my mouth the resumes to fisting her hair.

" This shouldn't be hard! Why is this hard! You are my friend, you might understand.... But you also might not..." She rambles. " Gods... You just have to know. Buy I dont know how to tell you so I'll just-"

I hug her, she needed the support for whatever it was, I'll lend her my confidence.

"I don't like guys" she spluttered. Then buries her face in my shirt probably out of embarrassment.

It takes me a second to process this, " Its okay, Pipes. I'll accept you. I'll accept anyone for gods' sake. Now let's get going before Leo tries to dismantle the announcements board"

" So you're okay with this. Me being.. You know."

" I'm cool with it."

" I know you like me a lot and you understand-"

" LikED and I'm cool, don't worry. Its just my stupid hormones messing with me. That's how all teenagers feel."

" Okay," her voice refills with her former zeal, " Let's go get repair boy!"

I take a deep gulp of air as soon as we were out.

I was in thought as we continued down the halls, hand in hand, in a friend way of course.

I am aware that I kind of just got rejected. I am aware that my best friend was gay- lesbian, is the right word. I didn't really think it changed anything. I take a quick side glance at her. She was the same old Piper, brown hair, Kaleidescope eyes, cheery demeanour and all. She liked girls, so what? There might be others out there just like her, people who would have made her happier than he would have. _Girls _who would love her more than i would ever have been able to. I accepted it. I accepted her.

I was too busy accepting that I didn't notice when Piper stopped walking abruptly. I was jerked back by the hand, her grip tight in mine. I glance at her.

" Oh, shit!" She omg swore! Piper McLean swore! Not so miss Innocent after all!

"What's wrong that makes the angelic McLean pull out such a swear word." I ask

She let's go of my arm and punches it then goes back to horrified expression.

" I totally forgot! I have cheer practice right now! Drew is gonna kill me! " He starts marching back to the gym. " You get Leo and both of you wait for me!"

She waved and left. I sigh and walk alone towards the last classroom down the hall.

Leo had detention, again. I really shouldn't have been surprised. The guy gets detention all the time. Its just that his detention free streak that I expected to go on today, was cut short. So of course poor Jason was left to wonder the now half empty school alone.

An hour later when almost all of the school was gone, I decided to see if the indoor pool was open. I had to see what I was challenging myself to this semester.

And that is where I met Percy.

**I know, you're thinking, Finally ** **Jercy** **! But remember, love at first sight does not exist.**

When I had first met Percy Jackson, it was a long way after school hours. I just be walking around the school like a mad man and none of my friends who I usually go around with were available. I think about my main worry for the time, I had to find a string swimmer and a jumper. Maybe if I let go of my fears and tried, I could take the place as swimmer.

The one thing I feared was failure, failing my friends, the team, my sister, ad everyone I loved. I didnt want to be that guy who failed everyone so I always tried my best to succeed. Make everyone happy before my own happiness. 

I had to learn to swim for the team. A dip in the pool with no supervision lifeguard had seemed like a good idea. Except someone was already there.

Just a silhouette at first glance but as I slowly approached, I took in features. Dark hair, green eyes, no, sea green eyes, like the sea. I didnt exactly get a long look at them but like the sea, his eyes shifted from blue to green and back and mixed then shifted in the most addictive manner.

He was swimming laps with professional ease, slicing through the water with barely any effort. I’d felt content to just sit there and watch him, slowly spacing out until I realized that he had noticed me.

“Hello? Um, bro?” A hand was waved in my face and I blinked up at him. Only to feel my face burn as I realized that he was half-naked and hot as fuck- fertilizer! I said fertilizer! 

Green hair and black eyes, a chiselled jaw and those soft-looking lips pulled back over pearly whites. It was all I could do not to blatantly stare at the lean and tanned muscles that made up his torso, and the almost sinful way his six-pack flexed as he stretched his arms out. I’d seen a lot of muscular guys – it was impossible not to, given the fact that I played many sports– but there was just something about him that made my throat feel ridiculously dry.

Apart from the pretty things, I also notice the marking a that crossed and crossed over his chest and arms, the gash on his left thigh. I choked back a gag as I noticed how hurt his skin looked.

“Are you okay? Should I get you water or…” I started when he tapped me on the shoulder. Oh my gods what was I doing?

“Uh, no I’m sorry I’m fine just fine it was just um I was- I was going to swim! Right.” I mentally smacked my head. Had he noticed my staring?

He suddenly became self aware and widens his eyes as he grabs for a shirt I hadn't noticed was behind me.

He noticed.

“Oh, I’m sorry. If it looked like I was hogging the pool then I am so sorry, I didn’t think anybody would be out here this late.”

I quickly shook my head. “Nah, I just came out here to uhh... Think. Then I saw you and – I don’t mean to pry or anything but are you a professional swimmer?” Then I realized what I had just said. And I smacked my head again. I sounded like a stalker.

" Oh, okay... I come here often. The water helps me... Clear my thoughts. You made the right choice coming here to think." He smiled as he jumped out of the pool and sat by me on the edge, feet dangling in the water.

We were silent. I needed to learn to swim, I thought. Percy swims like a pro. Maybe he could teach me.

" I'm Percy by the way." He holds his hand out to mine.

" Jason." I shake his hand. Then my brain strikes a chord of realization, " Percy, how would you like to try out for the team."

His face lights up, " You mean, competitions... Actually swimming for something... Swimming for a purpose..." Then his face fell. " Sorry i-"

" Yo, Superman!" And there at the open entrance to the pool was the Latino elf genius man who happened to be my other best friend, Leo Valdez." We've been looking for you! But clearly, you are busy soooo"

Piper's face poke in, she sees me and Percy. I jump up and trot toward them ," Bye Perce! I hope I'll be seeing you here tomorrow for tryouts!" I shout back before leaving, not even waiting for a reply.

When we were a safe distance out of the school, Piper bursts out laughing.

" He was so hot!" She exclaims, fanning her face as soon as she finally finished tormenting us with her laughter.

" Who? Percy? I guess so but I thought you don't like guys." I question, clearly letting out all my confusion.

I realize what I had done.

" Hey, don't worry Pipes, I'm hella gay too ya know" Leo says with ease making Piper's face light up even more than it ever has.

" So both my friends are gay, great!"

I guess I'll accept Leo too. Any one else wanna come out?

" Haha, Sparky." She fake laughs at my lame attempt of sarcasm "What I was about to say. Ah yes! I might not like guys but you do, dont you."

She wriggles her eyebrows.

" Gods Pipes! I dont like him! I just met him and I'm pretty sure I'm straight!" My face was heating up in embarrassment.

" Right." I felt Leo's eye roll, " And the blushing proves a lot."

" I. Am. Straight. I like girls! I am as straight as a ruler!" I snap.

" There are bendy rulers" Leo pulls a flexible ruler from his tool belt of many things and flexes it in my face.

" There is nothing wrong with being gay, Jason. "Piper comforts.

" I'm not saying that there was anything wrong." I explain," I just know that i am not."

" If you say so" they both sigh.

We arrived at Pipers house. I stayed here occasionally when I wasn't with my sis, Thalia in her stuffy apartment. Leo was basically adopted by the McLeans so he stayed here everyday now and this was were Piper lived. I'd rather not talk about why the arrangements were like that.

We entered the empty house and managed to get some homework done.

_I'll see Percy _ _tommorow_ _..._

Where did that come from???  
I barely even know him!!

Its probably just the feeling of finally getting some of my work done and some burden off my chest.

I decide to go to bed as Piper and Leo whisper stuff to each other and I swear I heard my name in there.

I drift off into peace and serenity.

**THIS IS NOT A ** **ONESHOT** **! THUS, NOT THE END. SEE YA NEXT SATURDAY!!**


	2. 2- I didnt like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of myself that I got this far... Chapter two? Hell yea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thx to this really nice person called bobito for commenting. Comments always make my day. Now the chapter, I tried <3

~See that rainbow in your dreams? The fact that it can be real means there's hope for reality. Dreams can become reality~

The next day was uneventful actually, same boring routine, same boring people, same boring classes, same jerky Luke, same bubbly Piper and same fidgety Leo. You know... the old stuff.

Only one thing kept me going through the day and that was knowing that I get to see Percy at the end of the day for his tryouts. 

Don't get your hopes up, I know what you are thinking and no, I do not like him. How do I know? I live with Piper and when I mentioned to her that I was excited to meet him, she started jumping up and down thinking of ship names. You fan people are just like mini Pipers multiplied by like a million. I literally live with her so I know you.

Anyway, Leo got detention again today and this time I feel like he did it on purpose... How the heck do you accidentally disassemble your teacher's chair? Apart from that, he seemed genuinely happy about getting into trouble today. Like he wanted it and I got my suspicions.

Piper thinks he met a girl- er, sorry I mean guy. She thinks he met a guy and she's already ready to place bets on it. 

Also, in relation to the Cherokee beauty queen herself, Piper had cheer practice again leaving poor Jason alone to wonder the school.

But wait! I have an appointment with a really hot guy at the pool! Okay, I am reading some really dirty minds here. Shoo.

When I had seen my friends off to their respective after school activities, I practically sped off to the pool. Pushing the door open to see... *Queue drumroll*... Nothing! 

Percy wasn't there yet.

The water was clear and ripple-free, meaning that no one had been in it for a while. 

I walk over to the edge, slipped of my shoes, legs dangling in the water, I sat there.

A few minutes later, I began to loose hope.

Maybe he wasn't coming... I recall the way his face fell yesterday when I asked him to join the team. How he went from excited to sad. He wasn't coming.

I got up to leave thinking of how doomed I am.

"H- hey" I hear from the door. Percy hastily shuffles in.

I sigh in relief. 

" Sorry I was late." He murmurs as he advances towards me.

"Nah, its alright." I assure. I can't let him think I'm mad at him "Though I was beginning to loose hope about you coming."

He sets his bag on the ground and pulls out his swim shorts (trunks? Whatever) and proceeds to the locker rooms.

" I honestly didn't plan on coming. For...reasons" he just blankly stared me in the eye saying this. Not breaking the stare, like he wanted me to see something there. " But my cousin got detention as usual and I couldn't leave without him"

Oh "I'm also waiting for one of my friends in detention. His name's Leo."

" Leo?" His face wrinkled as he thought, " Nico mentioned him a few times yesterday after our session"

"Okay-"

"I'll go change now"

He broke the connection, turned and left for the locker room.

Percy was going to nail this. I doubt he needed tryouts. From the display I had seen yesterday, he's a natural natural. He swam like a pro. And his body had the build of an Olympic swimmer. Tough but agile enough to help him navigate the depths of the water. His skin looked like it could withstand anything. Mainly because when I saw it yesterday, it looked like it had withstand everything. It didn't look that bad and was barely noticeable but if you are actually paying attention to it, you can see the scars. I wondered how he got them. Broken past? Abusive parent? Bullies? Self harm...

"Okay, I'm ready" he emerged from the locker room in his swim trunks. I gave a thumbs up for him to begin

As soon as he took the dive into the water, I already had it in my head to give him an automatic pass. I watched him move through the water with such grace that it put me to shame. 

I sat at the edge once more just to admire his technique. The way he pushed through the cool liquid with such ease. He looked at peace, calm, relaxed. He did flips in the water and made them looked easy and I could tell he wasn't even trying. 

I must have lots sight of him at some point because the next thing I know, I couldn't find him. Then I feel a hand grab my foot as I was dragged in. I squirmed in his grip for a while, aware that he had just wet one of my favorite shirts but I didn't care. He pulled me under and just stared at me. I didnt flinch or move or do anything. His eyes looked pretty under the water. His onyx coloured hair going up all over his face. I forgot that I needed oxygen to breathe until he pulled me up.

As soon as I broke through to the surface, I was flailing miserably with no idea how to swim, much less keep afloat. 

He must have noticed my suffering because he grabbed my hand and tugged me to the edge. The green eyed wonder then went under the water and pulled up my feet, trying to keep me floating.

"Relax, or I'll let go of you and you'll drown" he said.

"You'll never" I exclaim, still flailing miserably. I feel his hands slip off of me. My feet start going down, I struggle to keep hold of the edge. 

"Okay!" I spit out water, " I'll relax. I've relaxed!"

He smiles and helps me up again. I decide to obey him and relax. I think of my happy places, Piper, Leo, Thalia... Actually, that pretty much sums it. Nothing else makes me happy. Except Being under the water with Percy Except being under the water with Percy. 

Percy was right, the water was relaxing. 

"Alright, I'm going to let go and you are going to stay floating." He declares.

"No! Please no!" I beg.

"Dude, I let go like 10 seconds ago. You're doing fine." 

Wait, he's right. I was floating! I wasn't drowning. I wasn't dying and I felt great. I let go off the edge and immediately regretted it. My muscles tensed and I felt myself going down.

I spluttered water as I glared at the black haired boy beside me who was laughing. " I've got you" he says and helps me up. I grab the edge again and he let's go. This time I hold on to the edge like it's a freaking lifeline because my life did depend on it.

He continued doing stunts in the water like that was his life, to do amazing things. Then he got close. I shuffled my feet in the water causing it to splash onto him.

"Hey!"

" That's for almost letting me drown" I fake pout.

And that began the Water wars.

Percy looked so happy soaking me in water yet he was cautious that he didnt make me drown. Our game went on for about godsknowhowlong. 

"Pause pause timeout." I call to catch my breath. 

We were silent for a while then he starts mumbling random gibberish to himself, " What's your favourite colour?" He asks out of the blue. (Blue hehe)

I think for a moment, " Yellow or red, I dont know. Yours?"

"Blue" he answers immediately, " Like your eyes. They are pretty. Glow like the water... " he suddenly stops, "Umm sorry. Adhd. I mainly like blue because of blue cookies." He goes n to explain about his mom and him and their Blue food cult. 

"My stepdad-" his breathing hitched then he takes it again " My stepdad said that there was nothing like blue food so my mom and I go all out to prove him wrong so we only make blue food at the chance."

"Okay"

"The game is back on" he declares.

We drop the topic and we play for a wee bit more.

"Dude, do you think detention is over by now because I have to go" Percy asks with a panicky expression, like he was suddenly scared of something he just remembered.

I answer with a yeah, probably.

I managed to sling myself back to sit on the edge. My clothes felt heavy and were clinging to my skin. 

And I felt so cold, I probably had hypothermia.

" I'm going to get a towel" I tell him, heading for the locker room.

We dry off and talk about random stuff while doing so. My clothes were still wet though. 

"Oh gods, Kelp head, there you are!" My head turns to the owner of the voice. "And this is?"

"Jason" I answer.

He comes towards us as Percy pulls a shirt over his head and slips into his jeans.

"Hmmm" the short kid that had just come in, probably Percy's cousin. He walked around me, as if sizing me up. " I approve! "

Percy's face flushes pink before he goes to get his bag. I did not get what was going on.

"I'm Nico by the way" the kid- Nico was about Leo's height, that is to say short. He had obsidian black hair and two large voids for eyes and he also seemed to have the palest skin I have ever occurred on a living person.

"Nice to meet you Nico" I hold a hand out to him but he just waves it away. 

"We have to go Perce, you are probably already in big trouble" He says with minor urgency.

"Okay, let's go." His cousin turns to go and he follows then turns back, " Bye Jason! Tonight was... Interesting... I'll see you. Probably tomorrow because we have school of course then after school, that is if I made the team. I don't know if I made the team. I should ask you if I made the team. " 

His cousin snickers.

"Stupid ADHD. Ignore all I just said. "He grumbles.

" Alright, Percy, bye and yes, you made the team like an hour ago or so" 

He beamed at me, waved then followed his cousin out the door.

I couldn't stop smiling. Tonight was fun.

"Stop standing there like an idiot Jason. He's gone now" I look up to see a grinning Piper at the top of the bleachers.

"How long have you been up there?!" I question.

" Since "Your eyes are pretty. They glow like the water"" she does her best imitation of Percy's voice which was really bad." Hey you're wet. Is that water or..."

" Piper!"

"I wasn't even thinking of that, jeez Jason!"

"Whatever, where's Leo" I noticed that he wasn't here with her.

"Sulking at the gates. Let's go" She says hurriedly, clearly not wanting me to ask questions.

I follow her and see my Latino elf friend looking bummed out. He sees us and his face immediately lights up. " Hey, Spar-"

" You're not fooling anyone, Repairboy. Tell Jason what's wrong." Piper demands.

" Its not that big. Its not important. It doesn't mean anything." His voice did not sound like the happy Leo voice I had come to know and tolerate.

"He has a boyfriend. Haha, I was stupid" he finally laughs out.

I look at Piper for an explanation, she sighs.

"Leo says he kinda fell in like with some kid from detention. But today he found out that the kid had a boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry. That must suck"

"And you know because..." Piper wriggles her eyebrows

"Nah its fine"

"No its not, Leo" Piper was taking the big sister role in this. She hugs him. " Alright, We'll you icecream if it'll make you feel better."

He sniffles, "Yes it would, Really?"

"The chocolate one too if you want" 

"You know me so well!" He cheers up. She let's go of him and we all smile.

"I get ice cream too, right?" I ask

"Sure," Leo smirks, "You must have had a really hot day"

"What's that supposed to mean

" Nothing!" And they both burst out laughing. There was something g I didn't know and they knew. Am I that oblivious?!

We continued walking down the street back to Pipers house to get ice cream. We had stuffed some in the fridge a week ago. We had this crazy idea that the world was going to end so we stocked up on food. Now, I'll admit, we sounded stupid. 

The three of us get to Piper's. Mr McLean was put today too so we stayed up till really late and after two tubs of ice cream and three loads of homework, we finally went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, nothing here except... OMG LOOK BEHIND YOU! A UFO! Bai!

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Probs not. Hey look! A unicorn! BAII


End file.
